Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant with my Brother's Baby
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: Riker and Rydel love couldn't get any better. They moved out of their parents house, and Rydel is pregnant with Riker's baby! The whole family's taking it well, except Rocky. Riker had given up talking to Rocky years before. But Rydel hasn't stop and now trying harder for her baby's uncle to be in their life. Will Rocky ever forgive them? Writing with R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I know, another story... but this is a sequel for "Mom, Dad, I'm in love with my brother." So, go read that story. It's on R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff 's page. We're writing this together. :) So, go check out that story first if you haven't yet and this is the sequel. :) This chapter's written by me, next chapter's written by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff. :)**

* * *

5 years later

**~Rydel POV~**

It's been five years and Riker and my relationship is still going strong. Everyone loves us together. Everyone, except Rocky. He has a girlfriend now, but he was still mad at us, even if it's been five years. The only time he talks to us is if it has something to do with R5. Yes, R5 is still going on and it's as famous as ever. We were still going on tour and everything. It was pretty amazing.

Anyway, I woke up and made breakfast for Riker and me. Today was my turn to make breakfast. After our tour, when we got together, we moved out and got our own apartment. We're old enough anyway.

"Hey, beautiful." Riker says walking into the kitchen and kissing me on the top of my head. I feel a little dizzy, but I guess I'm just not fully awake yet.

"Hey, Rike." I reply. He gets two plates and I put two waffles on each plate.

"Thanks Ry." He says starting to eat.

"Welcome." I reply. We finish our breakfast before walking to out old house. Well, it's not an old house, but the one we used to live in. It was about a half mile away from our apartment, so we walked. We get to the door and ring the doorbell. Ryland opens the door.

"Hey guys." He says. "Come on, everyone else is downstairs." We walk in and head downstairs to see Ross, Rocky, Ratliff, Jess, and Laura there. They were all talking and laughing. Even Rocky was laughing and having a good time.

"Hey guys." Riker and I say.

"Hey!" They all exclaim running to us, except Rocky. His face drops and he stays where we was. Riker keeps telling me to just forget about it, but I can't. Rocky's my little brother and I hate seeing him so sad.

**~Rocky POV~**

Laura, Jess, Ross, Ryland, and I were telling jokes and waiting for... Rydel and Riker. I don't even know what I feel. It's like jealousy and hate combined.

Anyway, Ryland had just told us a corny joke. It was stupid, but hilarious. We were laughing until we hear the doorbell. Ryland goes up and opens the door. A minute later, Riker and Rydel come down.

"Hey guys." They say.

"Hey." Ross, Laura, and Jess exclaim running over to them. I sigh. Rydel looks at me but I just glare at her. I hate her and Riker so much.

**~Rydel POV~**

I look over to Rocky and he just glares at me. I sigh. He'll never forgive us. Ryland interrupts my thoughts.

"Come on people! Get to your instruments! We don't have all day!" Ryland exclaims sounding like a general of an army before cracking up. We all laugh.  
Rocky, Riker, and Ross grab their guitars, Ratliff sits by his drums, and I stand behind the keyboard. We play a few songs.

The rehearsal went pretty well. There were no arguments or anything. Riker and I hang out with everyone for a few hours before heading back home, to our apartment.

Halfway to our apartment, I start to feel even more dizzy than I was before. My knees unbuckle and I fall. Luckily, Riker catches me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I stutter.

"You don't look so good." He says. "Maybe you're sick." He carries me the rest of the way home. When we get home, he lays me on my bed. "How do you feel?" He asks.

"A little dizzy." I reply.

"You're probably a little sick or have a little cold." He says. "I'll go make you something to eat." He leaves the room.

Little did I know, I wasn't just 'a little sick'...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. :) This chapter was written by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff. :) ENJOY. :)**

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

You guys have no idea how happy I was when I heard Riker and Rydel left. They being all lovey and cuddling made me sick. Jess is a great distraction , but I always be reminded of that devastating heart-break. Once Rydel and Riker left along with Jess. Ross sat next to me on the couch.

" Rocky are you still upset about Rikedel ? " Ross asked

" He took my first love away. And that unforgivable . " I scoffed.

" Rocky that happened 5 years ago. You have Jess move on." He shoved me gently.

" I did move on. I'm just never talking to them again." I turned on the tv.

" Rocky they apologized constantly and Rydel even cried sometime" Ross turned off the TV.

" Well Riker doesn't care anymore . And Rydel can cry all She want but I'm not forgiving them." I shrugged.

" Rocky , come on ever since Then We hadn't be close like we used to be. There that big tear in between the three oldest. The three amigos . " Ross looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

" I will tried to make conversation," i shrugged.

" It has to be about something else than the band." Ross look at me.

" Fine." I scoffed.

" Great cause they coming over for Dinner." Ross smirked and got up and left.

I rolled my eyes. I took out my phone and check Rydel's twitter. It was a bunch of pics of her and Riker. Kissing , Cuddling and making silly faces. My Anger rewoken. I mean of course Rydel pick Riker . They were always closer . I can not believe I thought I even have a chance. God , I don't ever want to see them again. The doorbell rang and I shouted " I get it." I opened it and it was Rydel and Riker. Rydel was smiling and Riker simply shrugged.

" Hi Rockford." Rydel smiled using my nickname.

I simply sighed and went to the dinner table. Dad sat at the head of the table. Mom to his left then Ross and me. And the other half was Riker , Rydel and Ryland. We were eating and having conversation. I was just eating quietly while on my phone.

" Rocky what so important on that phone than talking to us ? " Rydel asked

" I got a long list." I hissed.

Ross stabbed me with a fork under the table. He gave me a look.

" So Rydel and Riker How are things ? " I said slowly not really caring.

" Alright." Riker shrugged.

" Fine , We -" Rydel threw up on the floor.

I wonder why She threw up ? Then I remember My mom throwing up for no reason then later I found out She was pregnant.I got up from my seat and ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door close. Rydel might be pregnant. She slept with her own brother. I kinda still wish it was me. I cannot my brother slept with my first love and about you have a baby or babies. Then I think I passed out.  
I heard some people can pass out from Anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. :) Sorry it took a while, I was on vacation, R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff has school. Anyway, we don't own anything. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Rydel POV~**

"Are you okay?" My mom exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm probably just a little sick, that's all." I reply. I really don't feel sick though.

After that, Riker was about to take me home when I stopped him. "Hold on a second. Even if he's not talking to me, I wanna say bye." I say. He may not be talking to me, but I'm not gonna stop talking to him. Riker nods and I run upstairs to Rocky's room. The door was closed.

"Rocky?" I say. He doesn't answer. I shake my head and open the door anyway.

I see Rocky on the ground, unconscious. "Riker!" I yell. He comes running up the stairs.

"Ry, what's wr-" He sees Rocky. "That's not good." He shakes Rocky. "Rocky?"

Rocky stirs a little before opening his eyes. He sits up then sees Riker and me. He looks at us for a second before getting tears in his eyes. He gets up and lays on his bed. I look at Riker. Riker walks up to Rocky. "Dude, what's wrong?" He asks keeling down so to the height of the bed. Rocky shakes his head. "You have to tell me."

Riker says. Rocky ignores him. "I know you're mad at us, but you can't stay mad at us forever." Riker says standing up.

"Yes I can." Rocky mutters. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asks bitterly.

Riker takes a step back. No one ever gets used to mean Rocky. "We're leaving and just wanted to say bye." Riker replies calmly.

"Bye, now go away." Rocky says. I sigh.

"Come on, Riker." I say. We walk out of his room and go back to our apartment. We take one step in before I get a horrible pain in my stomach and run to the bathroom to throw up. Riker runs after me and rubs my back.

"It's okay." He soothes. After I finish, I lay in my bed. "Are you okay?" Riker asks me.

"Y-Yeah. B-But my s-stomach h-hurts." I stutter. He hugs me.

"You're probably just a little sick." He says. "I'll be right back." He says leaving my room.

I think about the events that happened today. I remember that I had many cramps, stomachaches, and throwing up. Wait. I look at my stomach. No! No no no no! I can't be. But... maybe I am...

"Hey. I'm back. Here's some soup and fruits." He says handing me a plate of fruits and a bowl of soup.

"Thanks." I reply. I got another cramp in my stomach. This isn't good. I look up at Riker. I can't tell him. Maybe I will, later. When I know for sure. "Um, Riker, do you mind if, I had some time alone?" I ask.

"Sure. Feel better soon." He says kissing my forehead. He leaves my room and I call Laura.

"Hello?"

"Laura? I have a problem." I say.

"Rydel? What's wrong?" She asks.

"Can you come over? It's only 9:00."

"Yeah, I'll be right over." She replies. I hang up. About ten minutes later, Laura comes into my room.

"Hey." She says. "What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath. "Look, you can't freak out, or tell Riker." I say.

She looks at me worried. "You're not cheating on him or anything, right?" She asks.

"No, not that." I say. "I-I think I may be pregnant with Riker's baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. :) Ha, funny story, I kinda forgot this was already written. Ha... okay... Sorry it took a while. I completely forgot about this... Eep... Anyway, We don't own anything ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Laura POV**

OH MY GOD RYDEL PREGNANT BEFORE ME .

" Wow ... Dells. I am so sorry." I sighed

" Why ? " She asked confused.

" Since you and Riker are siblings . Something gonna mess up while the Baby developing and could have dangerous birth defects and miscarriage." I explained

Rydel looked down sadly. " I could ruin A baby life . Oh god I should had adopt."

" Hey..." I placed my hand on her shoulder." It a chance that the baby be perfectly fine.' I smiled. I knew I was lying big time.

" What Baby ? " Riker asked coming in. Rydel eyes widen and started panicking .

" Umm... what Baby ?" I chuckled nervously. I sound like my character Ally.

" The Baby you were talking about ." Riker chuckled.

"I might as well tell you." Rydel sighed.

"I'm pregnant.' I blurted out.

" What ? " Riker asked shocked.

" I'm Pregnant." I repeated and gave a Rydel a 'you owe me big time ' look.

" That great Laur." He hugged me. " when are you gonna tell Ross ?" He asked as He released me.

" Umm... Soon." I chuckled nervously.

" Great. You know what We can get everybody over for a movie night. Then you can tell Ross." He jumped up and down.

" Yipeee." I said fake excited.

" I call them now, Bye Babe , Laur and My future niece or nephew." He ran out of the room.

Time Skip To Movie Night.

While Riker was popping popcorn , I decided to warned Ross ahead of time. I took his hand and lead him upstairs to the guest room.

" What wrong ? " He asked confused.

" I need to tell you something." I sighed.

" What ?Are we breaking up ? Please Please Don't Leave Me." He begged.

" No , Ross. It just Rydel pregnant. " I chuckled lighty.

" Really . That freakin awesome . " He exclaimed

" But She hasn't told Riker yet . I covered for her and said I was pregnant . " I chuckled.

Ross face dropped ." But We never slept together ."

" They don't know that so. Just act surprised when I announce it." I smiled. He nodded and We walked back downstairs.

" Hey Laur , How you think Rocky gonna take the news ? " Ross whispered to me.

" Horrible . But maybe it could help with Rocky not talking to them." I shrugged.

" Maybe." He sighed.

We settled back on the couch and waited for the popcorn. Rocky was on another couch separated from Rydel and Riker. As Riker placed down the popcorn , He winked at me. I sighed and nodded. I got up in front of the tv.

" Everyone I have something to say. Umm...Mr and Mrs, Lynch I hope you're not disappointed." I smiled. I got everyone attention. " I'm pregnant with Ross's Baby."

Ross got up and hugged me excitedly. Mr and Mrs Lynch was smiling and cheering so was Ratliff , Kelly and Rocky. Riker was throwing confetti and Ryland was texting people. Rydel was fake smiling only I could see through it.I finally got released from Ross's hug , so I just smiled.

**Rocky POV**

I wonder why Ross didn't tell me He wasn't a virgin anymore. I guess wouldn't share that either.I guess I was wrong , Rydel isn't pregnant thank you god. I freakin love you . We continued our Movie Night afterwards. I think I fell asleep in the middle of Parental Guidance .

The next Day

I woke up and realized I'm at Rikedel's place. I'm covered with popcorn and a green blanket. I sat up and saw no one around. Did they leave me here ? I stood up and stretched . Better Head Home.

" Rocky , Waffles in the Kitchen." Riker said walking past me.

" Okay." I shrugged and went in the kitchen. I started eating my waffles peacefully when Rydel walked in still in her hello kitty pjs.

" Hello Rocky , Have a nice sleep ." She chucked.

" Whatever." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to the I brushed I heard something beeping in the trash bin. Being curious as I am , I look and saw a stick. I picked it up and noticed it was a pregnancy test. I looked the that white spot and it was a Plus sign. Omfg Rydel Pregnant. I swung up the door violently and went back downstairs.

" Rocky are you okay ? " Rydel asked.

I ignored her and grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the house. I just need to clear my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) Sorry it's been a while, but here ya go :) This chapter was written by my amazing co-writer R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff. :)We don't own anything!**

* * *

" Rocky." Rydel shouted after me, I started running then everything went black.

Rydel POV

Once Rocky sped up , a car crashed into him and that son of a ** kept driving. I screamed and ran over to him along with Riker.

" Rocky Rocky Rocky ." I shook him three times.

" I'll call the ambulance." Riker dialed his phone. We both got to ride in the truck cause the paramedics was huge fans . Cool right ? Once they did their doctor thing We got to see Rocky who had a broken arm.

" Hey Rocky how you're feeling ? " I asked and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

" Where My Mother and Dad ? " He crossed his arms and glared deadly at me. That new , His glares are usually soft and meaningless.

" Rocky you should thank us , We saved you." Riker scoffed a little **.

" It your guys fault I was there in the first place." He raise his voice.

" We didn't tell you to run out in the middle of the street and get hit." I raised my voice.

" You didn't tell you was pregnant." Rocky yelled " I saw the **ing test , you're pregnant for sure."

I immediately look down at my lap like it was very different somehow.

" Ry Is it True ? " Riker asked trying to look me in the eyes.

" Yes." I sighed " I'm pregnant." A tear fell from my eyes.

" Why you didn't tell me ? " He asked softly.

" I don't know I was gonna tell you yesterday but Laura covered for me." I sniffed.

" Thank you God , Laura too young to be preggers." Rocky sighed.

" Rydel it gonna be alright We gonna raised the baby together and He / She gonna have the best family ever." Riker smiled

" No their not. One Uncle is still upset with us for something that happen 5 years ago , He gonna hate the baby more." I started crying and I look at Rocky who was looking the other way.

" Rocky Lynch Does Not Hate Baby. Only people who betrayed me." He sighed

" Rocky that was five years ago get over it. You can't be upset with us cause a girl chose me over you." Riker glared at Rocky.

" Rydel isn't the only one. You took all my girlfriends and when you took Rydel that just cross the line. And Rydel if you really care about us then you would had chosen either of us.I know you saw firsthand of a brother-ship breaking apart cause of a girl and you're did the same thing." He yelled then walked away.

" Oh my god It my fault Rocky not talking to us." I started crying.

" Yep it is." Riker chuckled.I chuckled a little and shoved him.

" Thanks a lot Big Bro." I rolled my eyes.

" Big Bro...Big Bro...big bro. OMSTARS The baby it gonna be disable it all my fault." Riker sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

" Hey , you wasn't the only one involved We are in this together." I pecked his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my lovely readers. :) Here's the next chapter. We dont own anything :)**

* * *

~Rocky POV~

Rydel and Riker leave my room. I sigh. Yes, I was mad. Yes, I hated them right now. I mean, how could Riker do this again. Stealing MY girl. He always gets whatever he wants and it's not fair.

They're probably gonna get married and have a happily ever after, like in a fairytale. Why couldn't Rydel choose me over him.

Suddenly, a knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. "Hello? Rocky?" Someone says. It was my mom.

"Come in." I reply.

My mom steps into my room, with my dad following her. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" She asks. Physically, yes. Well, kinda. Emotionally, let's just say if it was legal to murder, I wouldn't have a big brother right now, not that i do anyway...

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Look," She says sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We want to talk to you about Riker and Rydel."

"I have nothing to say." I mutter.

"You can't ignore them forever. They're your big siblings. They love you." My dad says calmly.

"No, they love each other. They don't care about me at all." I say.

"Rocky Lynch! You know that's not true!" My mom replies.

"It's very true." I say. My mom takes a deep breath.

"You should forgive them." My mom says calmly.

"No, I won't. Riker always gets what he wants and I'm sick of it!" I raise my voice.

"That is not true." My dad says.

"Look you're taking their side right now too!" Now, I was mad...

"We are not choosing sides, we just want everyone to forgive everyone." My dad says.

"And besides, they're only dating. It's not that bad." My mom adds.

"It's not that bad? They moved out of the house, they're probably gonna get married, and Rydel's pregnant!" I yell. My parents' eyes widen in shock.

"She's what?" Oops... I'm in trouble now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! :) Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! We don't own anything!**

* * *

Rocky POV

" Rocky... what Do you mean Rydel pregnant ?" My mom staring at me.

" Rydel has a baby inside of her ma. I know cause When I was left rudely The test was in the bathroom." I sighed " It was positive."

Fury started building up in me again.I kicked the bedside table just fell on my broken arm.

"G*** ." I shouted.

" Rocky watch your mouth." Dad pointed at me.

" Why ? It seems like you guys are letting Rydel and Riker do whatever. Why can't I do the same ? Would you guys even approve of me and Rydel dating ? " I shouted.

" Rocky , We are so sick and tired of you yelling at Riker and Rydel . Why can't you be happy ? " Ryland shouted getting out of his chair.

" Cause on the same day , Riker and Rydel started dating . I lost my brother and sister and Was the day I became...suicidal ." I got up before any one could said anything and ran out of the room again.

" Rocky ." They called after me.

I locked myself in a storage closet and started crying. I put pressure on my arm .

" Ow." I yelped out .I added more pressure .

" God." I yelped tears streaming down my face .

" It okay , It okay." I felt someone hugged me. They smelled like apple mango.

It was clearly a girl , I stopped crying and stood up to leave. My parents probably gonna send me to the crazy now, Thanks Ryland.

"Rocky." The person called my name.I know that voice... It Jess.

"Hi Babe." I pecked her lips.

" Rocky you were crying . Why was that ?" She asked , even in the dark you can see her cross her arms.

" Um.. nothing ." I lied.

" Only Pregnant People cry for nothing."

" You know what Jess it doesn't matter ." I shook my head

" Rocky , I care about you. Tell Me." For some reason that tic me off.

" WHY DO PEOPLE JUST SAYING THEY CARE ABOUT ME THEN TURN AROUND AND BETRAY ME." I shouted And walked out leaving my 'babe'


End file.
